


Timestamp, a month into the relationship

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp, a month into the relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bitterbird.

A month after they start dating, Jared tells Jensen he wants to take him out.

"Somewhere nice," he adds.

"Thai?" Jensen suggests.

"No," says Jared. "Nice nice."

"Repeating a word doesn't make it more meaningful," says Jensen.

"A real restaurant." Jensen catches on and starts to protest. Jared holds up his hands. "Okay, logically," he says, which is an excellent way to start an argument, assuming what follows is actually logical. With Jared, it's hard to predict. "A more expensive restaurant caters to a higher class, more selective clientele. So they'd be more hygienic."

Jensen considers this. "I guess..."

"So I'm taking you out somewhere nice," says Jared, with a beam.

"Can I still bring my own silverware?"

"Duh."

*

Over dessert, Jared clears his throat, rubs the back of his neck, and says, nervously, "I love you."

Jensen eats some chocolate mousse. It's really awesome.

Jared fidgets and doesn't say anything more.

"And?" Jensen asks.

Jared chokes. "What do you mean?"

"Was that going somewhere?"

"No! Just--I love you."

"I know," says Jensen.

"It was supposed to be a big deal!"

"It is," says Jensen. No one outside his immediate family has ever loved him before.

"I've never said it before!"

"We established our feelings a week into the relationship," says Jensen.

"Yeah, but that's--" Jared runs his hand through his hair. "Nevermind."

Jensen has absolutely no idea what he did wrong here. He wonders if Jared wanted an answer. "I love you too," he tries. He likes the way it sounds.

Jared blinks at him, then laughs. "You're a freak, Jensen."

"Genius," says Jensen.

"Freak," says Jared, but it sounds a lot like _I love you_.


End file.
